Once A Ranger Volume Two
by griffin blackwood
Summary: A twist on Once A Ranger. Katie is sent back to form a team of Rangers and serve as mentor as they try to stop the forces of evil. This is just a pilot. I AM NOT RE-DOING Overdrive. This team will be different and serve another purpose! Part of RYF series


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did Cam wouldn't have been a Ranger, and Tori and Kira wouldn't have been the only females on their teams (that is not to say I would want a second female on both of their teams). That and Jungle Fury would have had an additional female Ranger (i.e. Fran! There are Leopard and Puma Zords after all!).

- Once a Ranger Volume Two -

Katie Walker was not having a good day. First her partner in crime in the 21st century had been unable to accidentally cause Eric to fall on a naked Wes in the showers of one of the locker rooms of the Silver Guardians Headquarters. Jen loved Wes and Taylor loved Eric, but Yaoi came first in Katie's mind. She may have the heart of a Yellow, but she had the mind of a Pink.

So when opportunity knocked she answered.

Katie was being set back to the 21st century to combat an evil, much like Bridge before her during his stint as the Red Ranger during Operation Overdrive, however her role was solely as mentor.

Her mission was to retrieve several artifacts such as the Pink Dino Gem thought to have been destroyed long ago (and unable to be acquired by Time Force). The Pink Dino Gem was rumored to be possessed by an ally of a Ranger Team, though she did not know which one. She had to retriever the artifacts and ensure that the Dino Gem was only activated in the past. The others could be activated whenever, but she was told it would be better if they were not.

Katie was not sure of who exactly sent the mission, but the parallels to the mission her SPD counterpart had involving the Corona Aurora made her think light of the situation.

Her first person of interest was a Pink at heart. He was the individual left with the unique ability to restore Ranger Powers after the Sentinel Knight was cured during the Once A Ranger Mission. Her Ranger history knew something was a foot with the assembled members, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Something in her head told her to look at the colors and personalities.

Her mission would begin somewhere between Mystic Force and RPM. She wasn't not sure where as she was not using Time Force's technology to go back in time. She couldn't tell the others about it. Alex would be the only one who would understand. Lucas was with Nadira. Jen was off somewhere missing Wes. And Trip was off somewhere doing something.

Alex was both envious and sympathetic to his ancestor. At first he was afraid of losing Jen to him, but even after she came back he knew that she still loved him and not Wes. She loved the old Alex that was quite evident in Wes. Alex was not always as cold and the stick to the rules kind of guy that he came off as… Jen was one of the few that knew it.

Katie knew that push come to shove he would be keeping an eye on her. They had an odd friendship through Wes and Jen. They didn't realize how much they had in common due to their limited communications before the mission in the past. Katie's comments made Alex believe that Jen wasn't in love with Wes per se, but what he stood for. Alex was a comforting ear to Katie who was also sick of the Wes-Jen drama. Alex would send the Zords or something back to help her on her mission. She was sure of it as he had done it in the past. Sure she wasn't his girlfriend (Jen) or his ancestor (Wes), but she was his FRIEND.

- Once a Ranger Volume Two -

The title is a working title for this demo. It was an idea floating in my head for a while. The Pink Dino Gem is an inside joke with friends. I don't believe there has to be six rangers or two females in every season, but some seasons are truly missing something.

Can anyone guess the Pink at Heart?

Vote for slash or not! I may end up doing two versions of this story, but I will hold off until I get a gage of what my readers want.

This is not to replace the Sentinel Knight's Once a Ranger Mission during Operation Overdrive. It is more of a mission than needs the abilities of several different Rangers that have hung up their colored Spandex for a normal life.

I will try not to use any of the original Once A Ranger Rangers, but I will most likely reuse some of the seasons they came from.

-Griff


End file.
